dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Profession
Your character can acquire professions. Some professions allow you to gather certain resources from the environment, while other professions allow you to craft certain items. One of the main reasons for taking on a profession is to earn kamas. Your character's carrying capacity will also increase for each level you gain in your profession, with a big bonus at level 100. = Available Professions = For an in-game introduction to most professions, visit the "Job Information Center" at (1,-20) in Astrub. If you are struggling to find out how many things you need to gather/craft to gain your levels, visit Dofus Profession Calculators. They are a set of calculators which are still being developed which can help you find out what you need to level. Actual Professions The professions can be divided in 2 groups: Gathering In a gathering profession the player harvests a type of resource directly from the environment. This resource can either be sold as is or processed by the gatherer into a new resource and then sold. For example, a Farmer harvests wheat and can either sell the wheat or create flour from the wheat and sell the flour. The focus of the gathering professions is to produce ingredients which are used in the crafting professions. (The Alchemist is the only gatherer profession that can produce an item which is directly usable by players, namely potions.) Practicing a gathering profession requires almost no expense, so is a good first profession for a new player. :The gathering professions are: Alchemist, Farmer, Fisherman, Hunter, Lumberjack, and Miner. Crafting In a crafting profession the player, following learned recipes, creates an item which can either be equipped or consumed. In fact, the vast majority of equipment and consumables that you will run across during the game were crafted by other players. A crafter requires a variety of ingredients, and this can make a crafting profession expensive to practice. Most players will, either in the same character or in different characters, practice a gathering profession that directly supports their crafting profession (like a Lumberjack and a Bow Carver). But notice that the Tailor and Shoemaker professions have a number of recipes that consist entirely of drops, so these crafting professions can be less expensive to practice if the player is willing to "harvest" these ingredients directly (i.e. defeating the appropriate monsters in the hopes of getting the appropriate drops). :The crafting professions can be grouped as follows: :* Food producers: Baker, Butcher, Fishmonger :* Equipment producers: Jeweller, Shoemaker, Tailor, Handyman :* Weapon producers: ::* Wood-based (carvers) : Bow carver, Staff carver, Wand carver ::* Ore-based (smiths): Axe smith, Dagger smith, Hammer smith, Shovel smith, Sword smith, Shield smith Specializations (Maging) Once you reach level 65 in a carver or smith profession, you can learn a specialization related to that profession. This specialization will fill one of the three smaller slots next to the three profession slots in your character window. Details of these specializations can be found at Mage. Pseudo-professions These are not real professions, but as they follow certain similarities with the other professions they have been put here: * Basic, simple crafting and gathering activities that anyone can do (no profession slot is used). * Breeder, gathering (catching) Dragoturkeys and crafting (breeding) them into mounts. But even though being a Breeder involves a lot of work and time, no profession slot is used in becoming a Breeder so it isn't classified as a profession. (In fact it seems more of an advancement on the duties associated with taking care of pets.) There is also evidence scattered across the game, in the community page and in the code of other professions of a group of abandoned professions, professions that the Dofus developers apparently began to create and then gave up on. Examples include Gold Prospector, Pick Smith, Scythe Smith and Brewer. Since the evidence for these professions has been around for a while, it seems unlikely that they will be introduced into the game. = General Mechanics = Learning In order to learn a profession you must: * speak to a teaching NPC and usually go through an initiation process * acquire the profession's tool It is not a complex process, you just need to know where to start. The "Job Information Center" can be the starting place for any profession, or you can visit the profession's article in this wiki (see links above). ;Profession slots: There are 3 profession slots for the gathering/crafting professions and 3 smaller slot for the specializations. Each profession you acquire will use one of your 3 profession slots. ;Prerequisites: You can't add a profession or specialization until your existing professions and specializations are at least level 30. Maximum Job Level The maximum level of a profession is 100. While you can continue to gain Job Experience, no further bonuses or recipes are gained past level 100. The maximum usable level for non-subscribers (F2P) is 30. Non-subscribers cannot advance in professions past level 30. Former subscribers with a profession level of 31 or higher are treated as only being level 30. If they re-subscribe, the limit will be removed. Note: Profession experience does NOT accumulate after level 30 for F2P players. After becoming P2P experience will still be at the start of level 30 (19,243 job experience points) Job Bonus At every profession level the character gains a five (5) pod carrying bonus. At profession level 100, the character gains an additional one thousand (1000) pod carrying bonus giving a total of one thousand five hundred (1500) pod carrying bonus total. This bonus does not enhance strength stats. Forgetting If you want to forget a specific profession, just drink the appropriate job loss potion (or speak to Gilles Caper in the Incarnam inn) and you will forget the profession entirely. When you forget a profession, you will lose all job bonuses you may have gained (extra pods). If you decide to relearn the profession later, you will start at level 1. Crafting Most professions can craft or otherwise create items according to recipes, and gain Job Experience from crafting. Job Recipes At profession level 1, recipes can have up to 2 ingredients. This increases to 3 at level 10, 4 at level 20, and then +1 every 20 levels. Note that not all professions have recipes with a high number of ingredients. Higher level also increases success rate. ;Success rates: Success rate for a profession usually starts at 50% and increases per level so it becomes 99% at level 100, in a linear progression. Success rate for a specialization usually starts at 5% and increases per level so it becomes 94% at level 100, in a linear progression. : Note: Not all professions follow this exactly. E.g. polishing (miner) is unlocked at level 40, and shell (farmer) has a fixed success rate of 100%. Signing crafts When a player reaches level 100 in a profession, a 9th slot is added. This does not mean that there are nine-slot recipes, but rather that crafters can sign their crafts by adding a Signature Rune to the recipe they are about to combine. This is a way to promote one's skills and attract other players to look for that specific player to craft an item. Even when good stats on a signed craft are not indication that the crafter is more gifted of more lucky that others of the same level, players tend to go for professionals who have crafted an item with extraordinarily high stats. Cooperation Mode To activate this function one must go to its profession window in the Option tab and choose Activate. Cooperation mode allows a person to work with a crafter to make an item: * A customer has to contact a crafter (normally by using the profession books) who is set as "available to craft" and that is near their profession's workbench. * Click on this crafter, and select the option that asks for them to make a craft for you. * An interface a bit like the exchange interface will come up. This will allow the customer to put the materials for the craft into the workbench and there is a display of the the item that will appear from those materials (like normal craft). * Through the Payment tab the customer and the crafter can agree on a payment (money or items) for the crafting and there is an additional option for an extra tip in case of a successful craft. * When both click the craft button, the crafting will begin. If the craft is successful, it will go into the customers inventory immediately, and the crafter will automatically receive their payment. If the craft fails, the customer will lose the materials, will not receive the item, and the crafter will receive their payment but not their additional tip. Profession Runes Profession runes, crafted by miners, allow you to have your name published in the "List of the Craftsmen" book in the corresponding workshops, allowing users to private message you to craft items for them. In order to have your name published, you must activate (use) the rune. Using the rune a second time clears your name from the list (eg. if you want to be left alone). The rune is deactivated when your session ends (you have to reactivate it each time your character logs on). Experience Crafting gives profession experience according to the number of different ingredients, that is how many slots are used. The rules are : # You can only gain experience from recipes/crafts that use your current maximum slots, or 1, 2, or 3 slots less than your current maximum slots. # Recipes/Crafts that use 2 or 3 slots less than your current maximum will have a 99% success probability, but will yield less experience than those that use more slots. # Specializations gain job experience in a different way--see Mage page for more information. Example: A craftsman between level 60 and 79 (able to make 6 slot recipes) will gain experience from his 3, 4, 5, and 6 slot recipes and will no longer gain experience from 1 and 2 slot recipes. The same craftsman will have a 99% success probability when making 1, 2, 3 and 4 slot recipes All this information appears in game in the recipe tag coded with colors * Recipes that no longer allow you to gain experience are displayed in grey. * Recipes that allow you to gain experience and with a 99% success probability are displayed in green. * Recipes that allow you to gain experience and with a normal (not 99%) success probability are displayed in red. 8 slot items can only be made at level 100, at which point you don't need any more exp, but crafting still gives 1000 experience. Note: The table considers experience lost on level ups. E.g. if you use a 2-slots recipe and need 5 exp for a level up, you will only receive 6 exp instead of 10. The values are exactly what you need to have just enough materials for the actual crafting (since you only use one slot number just in an entire range). Level 30 does not give any slot, but it is the limit to reach in order to learn a new profession. Level 65 does not give any slot, but it is the limit to reach in order to learn the corresponding magical specialisation. * de:Berufe